


Sharing A Kiss With A Stranger

by bellamybabe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baseball, F/M, Sports, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamybabe/pseuds/bellamybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin and her boyfriend Finn are at a Mets game and the Kiss Cam lands on them, but Finn is too busy with his phone to care so Clarke kisses the attractive stranger beside her, one Bellamy Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing A Kiss With A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by [this](http://petermaximoff.tumblr.com/post/111708708981/sympathypaynes-good-for-her-that-other-guy-is-ten) post on tumblr 
> 
> I saw the tags they put and was immediately inspired to write a Bellarke AU. Also I made this take place at a Mets game because-little known fact-I am not just Bellarke trash, but I am also Mets trash. Make fun of me all you want idc. This also isn't edited so I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy!

Clarke jammed a baseball cap onto her head, moving the hair that got caught in front of her eyes aside. She looked over at Finn and smiled excitedly at him, receiving an understandably less enthusiastic one in response. Finn, like most other New Yorkers, was a Yankee fan and so he didn't really want to be there, but Clarke had bought the tickets for the two of them so he couldn't exactly say no. She never had a chance to go to games because she was constantly studying for one class or another-being a pre med student was hard, especially when coupled with the fact that she'd declared a studio art as a second major-which meant she was always busy and barely had any time for herself, much less baseball games. 

The two of them rode the escalator up and found their seats, Finn getting them food from the concession stand. The game started and Clarke got caught up in the excitement of the crowd, cheering and stomping her feet and clapping along when appropriate. Finn made an effort in the beginning to cheer along as best he could, but his attention was eventually diverted to his phone after about the third inning. Clarke chalked it up to him being at a game for a team he was supposed to dislike. 

At one point, Clarke found herself nervously munching on her popcorn as a controversial call was contested by the coach. The umpires decided in favor of the opposing team and the stands exploded in anger, all the fans jumping to their feet in anger. 

"That's such bullshit!" The guy next to her yelled. She turned to him, her eyes wide with anger.

"I know, right? I don't know what game that umpire was watching but Wright was on that base like five minutes before the ball!" She said hotly. He nodded in agreement and they both turned back to boo at the field with the rest of the fans. 

Eventually, they calmed down and the game proceeded as normal. Clarke's spirits were lifted when the Mets scored two runs, putting them in the lead. A little while later, the first baseman caught a pop up and ended the first half of the seventh inning. 

Clarke stood and stretched her arms out, before joining the rest of the stands in belting out a rendition of Take Me Out To The Ball Game. She sat back down and watched the giant screen behind the field as various activities and games were played, then smiled just a bit wider as the Kiss Cam started. 

It was a segment that always made her happy because the people always looked so excited. Even if they just gave each other a peck on the cheek, she thought it was adorable. She'd just got done awwing at an elderly couple who'd kissed each other briefly and sweetly when her own face appeared on the screen. Her eyes widened when she recognized it and she eagerly turned to Finn.

"Finn! Finn, look!" Clarke said, tapping his arm excitedly. He frowned, not looking up from his phone, and waved her off. She tapped him again, only for him to grumble that he was in the middle of something. She heard people around her start to boo him and felt herself getting frustrated. 

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked over to the guy next to her, whom she'd previously shared her frustration with. He quirked an eyebrow at her suggestively and she quickly looked him up and down, taking in the curly hair sticking out from under his ratty Mets cap, the freckles dancing along his olive skin and the mischievous glint in his eye. 

Taking one last look at Finn, who was still engrossed with whatever was on his screen, Clarke shrugged and leaned in, feeling his hand cup the side of her face. She pressed her lips to his and she nearly forgot where she was for a moment. Their mouths fit together perfectly and they moved in tandem, before she reluctantly pulled away. The stranger gave her a wide grin before turning back around as though nothing had just happened. Her cheeks reddened as she turned back around in her seat, the sounds of the amused crowd in her ears. 

She looked over at Finn and saw that his jaw had dropped in bewilderment and more than a little anger. "What the hell, Clarke?" He demanded. 

"I tried to get your attention! I called you and I tapped you and everything! But you were too busy looking at your phone to care." She said, angry at him for being angry with her. This was his fault. 

"That doesn't mean you kiss some random stranger!" He snapped. Her brows furrowed.

"Well maybe if you had paid a little attention to me at all during this game, I wouldn't have felt like I had to. You've been on your phone doing god knows what almost the entire game!" She spat back. Without stopping to think, her hand flashed out and snatched the phone from his hands and she shot out of her seat before he could reclaim it. They were sitting fairly close to the exit, so she easily slipped out of it, before taking a look at what Finn had been so interested in.

Her heart dropped to her stomach when she saw the texts staring back at her from the screen. Clarke didn't know what she'd expected, but she certainly hadn't been expecting lovey dovey texts between him and some other girl. He'd reacher her then and when she heard him call her name, she spun around, furious. 

Finn faltered when he saw the look in her eyes and held his hands up in an attempt to look innocent. "Clarke, it's not what you think-" He started, but she cut him off before he could finish the sentence.

"Oh, it's not? So what I'm looking at isn't you texting your other girlfriend? Raven, it looks like?" She said, her voice surprisingly calm. Finn's mouth snapped shut at that, and he didn't even have the decency to try and refute her claim. He just put his hands down and sighed defeatedly, as though he were the victim. 

"How long?" She asked, her voice still icy and even. He hesitated before answering. 

"Four years." He replied, his voice quiet, as though she might forgive him if she didn't hear the answer. Clarke heard him, though, and her eyes flashed with anger. She'd thought she was as mad as she could be before, but it turned out that there was another level of rage entirely that she'd yet to tap into. She felt the urge to scream, to punch him in the face-or better yet, somewhere she knew it would hurt. Instead, she simply pocketed the phone and ran into the nearest bathroom before he could stop her. 

She took the phone from her pocket, glad the bathroom was empty, because she didn't know if she'd have the courage to do what she was about to do if there were witnesses. She dialed the number attached to the text messages and called up Finn's other girlfriend-no wait, Clarke was the other girlfriend, wasn't she? She and Finn had only been dating for a year, so she was the other woman. That made her even madder for some reason. After hanging up the phone with a furious Raven, she exited the bathroom and threw the phone at Finn, who had been waiting nervously outside the door. 

"Now you've lost both girlfriends." She said, walking back to her seat with a confidence she didn't know she had, not caring that she had been his ride. That was Finn's problem now. She walked back up to her seat, nearly throwing herself onto the hard metal and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She wasn't going to let that bastard and his cheating ways ruin this game for her. 

Clarke felt another tap on her shoulder and she looked over and saw the stranger again. She blushed again, just slightly, and he pointed to the empty seat next to her, an eyebrow raised. 

"Turns out he was texting his other girlfriend." She said, just a hint of bitterness in her voice. The stranger's eyes widened for a moment and she shrugged, hoping it wasn't as pathetic as she felt. Clarke just didn't know how Finn could've lied or her for so long and she didn't know. It was a serious blow to her self esteem and her perceived intelligence that he'd been able to get away with cheating on her for an entire year. 

She looked back over at the stranger and saw that he was studying her reaction. He hesitantly reached out a hand toward her and she looked at it, puzzled. 

"I'm Bellamy." He said. Clarke looked up at his face and down at his hand again. Why not? She grabbed his hand and shook, his grip strong and his hand large enough to envelop hers entirely. 

"Clarke." She responded, receiving a smile from him. It made his eyes crinkle and before she even realized it, Clarke was smiling too. She went to respond, but the crowd suddenly exploded and both their heads whipped toward the field and they jumped to their feet when they saw that someone had just hit a home run. Clarke screamed and stomped her feet with the rest of the fans, Bellamy doing the same next to her.

After the game was over, they both lingered, not wanting to say goodbye. Clarke reached into her purse and pulled out a small pocket notebook, writing her number on it and ripping out the page. She handed it to him and placed a quick peck on the cheek, stifling a giggle when his olive cheeks turned red.

"Call me." She said, before turning on her heel and walking out of the stadium. She smiled when she reached her car and felt her phone buzzing. She picked it up and thanked her lucky stars for the Kiss Cam.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I'm terrible at endings but whatever. Anyways, thanks for reading! As always, feedback is appreciated. Also, check me out on [tumblr](http://johnlaurenses.tumblr.com)


End file.
